Nuestra vida
by ire yamichii
Summary: Ahora que estaban juntos las cosas eran cada vez mas difíciles. NARUHINA


**_Nuestra vida._**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _Capitulo I: Tu y yo._**

" _\- Siento que algunas personas prefieren las manzanas a los melones" – Dijo una mujer joven a otra mientras notaban las frutas en el supermercado- por lo menos eso dicen- mencionó mirando un estante._

" _\- ¿Eso crees?" – respondio la otra pensativa._

La joven de ojos perla se miró así misma tras escuchar la conversacion de aquellas mujeres.

A solo unos metros una silueta se dejaba ver, era de la una joven de cabello largo azul oscuro que portaba un abrigo que cubrio el vestido sencillo que portaba. La temperatura habia caido drasticamente los dias anteriores lo cual solo avisaba la llegada del invierno a aquella aldea.

" _-no les gusta los melones…"_

Pensó, miró sus pechos y se sonrojó, ¿Cómo podía tener doble sentido una conversacion sobre frutas? . Parecía que su frustracion la hacía analizar todo sin mencionar que no tenia a nadie con quien hablar del tema.

¿Qué debía hacer con naruto? ¿Sería esa la razon por la cual no la tocaba? ¿sería tan desagradable?.

Ya habia escuchado muchas veces que su cuerpo era hermoso pero… ¿ que tal si los gustos de Uzimaki eran distintos?

Suspiró derrotada y se dirigió a hacer las compras, su vida habia cambiado drasticamente desde que se había casado con el rubio. Practicamente llevaban un mes de matrimonio.

Un mes del cual solo se habian visto por dos semanas y luego el rubio salió de la aldea por varias misiones.

Dos semanas en las que él solo intentó tocarla una vez…

Se ruborizó cuando se acercó a la caja registradora, podía sentir que debido a su timidez lo habia alejado pero ¿ como borrar un habito tan antiguo?

Naruto habia intentado en su luna de miel acercarse a ella y debido al miedo y vergüenza a decepcionarlo decidió alejarlo. Aunque pudo notar que el no insistió demasiado, aceptaba todo tranquilamente con una sonrisa como si fuese un tema sobre el clima.

" _¿Qué tal hermana mayor? ¿te le has lanzado?"_

Recordó la frase de su hermana que la hizo enrojecer.

"- Tonta…- se murmuró así misma, debía aprender a controlar su timidez con su ahora esposo"

Sabía los sentimiento de él por ella, sus meses de noviazgo justo antes del matrimonio pero algo la hizo cohibirse demasiado y era dar aquel gran paso.

Su termor se habia hecho realidad… Naruto la creía rara y parecería que de casados lo pensaría igual.

Tomó las bolsas de supermercado y se dirigió a la que ahora era su nuevo hogar con el rubio. Aquel día era el día de su regreso a Konoha, por lo tanto debía resivirlo con un buen banquete.

"- Aunque solo sea eso… - suspiró derrotada."

Agradecia que en el camino no se encontrara alguna conocida, como Ino que trataba de bromear usando intimidades. La ponia nerviosa saber que no habia nada de eso en su matrimonio.

Llegó a su hogar y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Cerró tras de si y se dirgió a la cocina.

"- Hinata, bienvenida – Saludo sonriente el rubio quien parecía acabar de salir de la ducha con el pecho desnudo y secandose el cabello con una toalla."

"- ¡N-Naruto-kun! – exclamó alterada arrojando todo al piso y sintiendo como de pronto quedaba sin aliento – B-Bienvenido – desvió la mirada intranquila sin poder notar la expresion del rubio."

Este se acercó justo para proporcionarle un roce de labios seco sin demasiado entusiasmo. Algo que la hizo estristecer.

"- ¿Qué hay de cenar? – sonrió el rubio como si nada provocando una sonrisa cansada en ella, muy fingida."

"- Estaba apunto de preparar algo especial. Por favor espera – sonrió como buena anfitriona."

"- De acuerdo ttebayo- murmuró como un niño haciendola sonreir mas tranquila."

Lo notó alejarse, y miró su espalda y luego su cuerpo solo cubierto con una toalla.

" _\- rozarme a él…"_

Pensó, con su cuerpo desnudo. Pronto cayó en cuenta de su pensamiento pervertido lo que hizo desviar su mirada con las manos temblorosas.

"- _¿Por qué no se apresura? – su cabeza le siguió jugando sucio - ¿Por qué no insiste en tomarme?._

"- ¡Hinata! – gritó una ultima vez – estabas distraida ¿sucede algo malo?"

La joven lo vio de cerca. Naruto con la edad no hacía mas que mejorar, era cada vez mas apuesto y eso la hizo detener su instinto de salir corriendo como si fuese una chiquilla de nuevo. Debía verse segura para él en esos momentos.

"- N-No es nada Naruto- Kun – trató de sonreir pero se detuvo al notar con detenimiento una herida en su pecho. En realidad tambien tenia una en el rostro - ¡Naruto kun!. – murmuró espatada."

"- No te preocupes – rasco su cabeza incomodo – solo fueron unos rasguños."

Hinata lo miró con preocupacion, ella sabía que él siempre se haría el fuerte a su lado.

"- Atendere tus heridas – murmuró rapidamente alejandose por un botiquin de primeros auxilios."

Hizo que tomara asiento en el sofá y comenzó con la limpieza de herida en su pecho.

Hinata lo hacía con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía util para él, despues de tantos años estaba compartiendo todo eso con él… solo faltaba consumar su matrimonio… Detuvo de inmediato sus pensamiento cuando sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella. Esta era diferente parecía llena de ¿anhelo?.

Hinata entreabrió sus labios al notar esa mirada. ¿acaso era deseo? Sintió como de pronto le faltaba el aliento y casi se infarta al ver que el rubio bajaba su mirada a sus pechos.

Queria cubrirse, de verdad lo deseaba pero notó como la admiracion del joven le estaba gustando.

"- Naruto… - murmuró sin pensarlo mucho, avergonzandose luego por su tono. Parecía mas un gemido que otra cosa."

Pudo ver como el rubio extendió su mano para rodearla de la cintura y acercarla mientras ella se dejaba llevar indefensa.

De pronto sintió un profundo deseo de ser tocada.

"- Por favor… - murmuró ella temblorosa."

La suplica puso al joven muy rigido quien la miró con desafio.

"- ¿Qué quieres hinata? – murmuró con peligro deseando que ella se lo pidiese."

Hinata tragó nerviosa. Sabía que si ella le rogaba él no se detendria… eso pudo notarlo en su mirada.

Una felicidad interna la inundo al saber que si la deseaba o por lo menos eso podíaa notar ella. Su inexperiencia arruinaba todo el momento.

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta y la magia se apagó de repente.

"- Y-Yo abrire – murmuró desviando su mirada frustrada."

Notó que el rubio se levantó y se comenzó a alejar.

"- ¿Naruto- kun?"

"- Tomare un baño de nuevo – murmuró sin dejar de darle la espalda haciendola enrojecer. Podía entender por que."

Trató de tranquilizarse un poco, se acercó a un espejo en la sala y notó sus generosos pechos. Su desconfianza volvió pero el sonido nuevamente del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hinata se acercó a la puerta solo para encontrarse que era una persona repartiendo propagando del festival de invierno en la aldea.

Ella había sido criada como una dama,con modales pero en ese momento deseo maldecir todo.

Notó con incomodidad que Naruto salia nuevammente de la ducha y pudo notar su cara de frustracion.

"- Pre-Preparare la cena – murmuró avergonzada alejandose."

Tras una hora la cena estuvo hecha, ambos se sentaron y naruto rompió el hielo hablando sobre la mision junto a los demas.

"- Gracias por la comida – dijo el rubio quien notó cierto nerviosismo en la joven - Dormiré en el sofa- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata."

"- ¿P-Porque? – fue su pregunta rapida casi de reclamo ¿ es que acaso se le notó el temor en su cara?."

La expresion del rubio era una mirada tranquila, sin mucha emocion. Ayudo a recoger la mesa mientras la pelinegra le seguia.

"-Naruto kun, espera… - murmuró pero sintió como casi tropezaba siendo al final sujetada por el rubio al colocar su brazo."

Hinata pudo sentirlo, el rubio al sostenerla su brazo la rodeaba justo por debajo de sus pechos. Su tacto era… placentero y sin controlarse suspiró notando el cuerpo rigido del rubio quien la soltó como si fuese algo desagradable.

"- Yo… bueno es temprano… si voy donde Kakashi puede que se me indique otra mision– mencionó naruto corriendo por su abrigo."

Hinata sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado el estomago y le miró impotente.

¿Cómo decirle que lo deseaba? Deseaba a su esposo pero tenía temor de enacararlo, de decirle que deseaba las cosas despacio.

Pudo recordar el accidente de su luna de miel en las aguas termales, de como el rubio había bebido de mas casi tomandola a la fuerza.

El temor la invadio pero sabía que se quedaba deseando el tacto del rubio aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Se ruborizó al pensar lo pervertida que se había vuelto. La forma en que rozo su pecho la hicieron desear mas pero el chico la evitaba como si tuviese la peste.

¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntó mientras miraba la puerta… talvez esperarlo y…

"- _que me haga suya"_ dijo su cabeza haciendola ruborizar.

Preparó un poco de té y esperó. Por muy extraño que pareciese sabía que aquel chico regresaría y para ese momento debía disculparse correctamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había corrido como loco, para poder despejar su mente.

"- Son demasiado suaves- murmuró de regreso a casa cuando notó su brazo. Solo había dado vueltas por la aldea, por supuesto que no pediria otra mision. Extrañaba a su esposa, pero ella…"

Hinata era suave, y su cuerpo… deseaba con todo su ser a esa mujer pero no podía tenerla.

Su frustracion seguia conforme pasaban los dias. Sabía que la pelinegra era demasiado inocente en algunas cosas y debía seguir su ritmo, la pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Un mes habia pasado y no habian consumado aun su matrimonio… sintió ganas de golpear cualquier cosa una vez abrió la puerta de la casa.

Caminó por el pasillo y notó en la sala la silueta de la chica sobre el sofa, dormida. Parecía haberlo esperado.

Notó su cabellos esparcido en aquel mueble, sus labios entreabiertos y su vestido dibujando sus curvas.

Con frustracion acepto la suerte que habia tenido con aquella mujer. Debía admitir que todo le encantaba de ella pero ¿Cómo no asustarla?

Se acercó hasta tomarla en brazos con el mayor cuidado posible y decidió llevarla a la habitacion.

"- Naruto kun… - murmuró entresueños haciendolo sonreir cansado."

Su nueva vida era muy extraña, alejada de peleas, en un periodo relativo de paz, pero sin duda era complicada.

Amaba a Hinata pero no podía hacer que ella se sintiera completamente comoda con él.

Notó que la chica se giró a él extendiendo sus brazos y atrayendolo a él en una especie de trance por el sueño .

" _¡¿Qué demonios…?!"_ pensó sintiendose impotente. La chica lo atraia a su pecho una parte que sin duda le atraia demasiado de su mujer.

¿debia apartarse?

Su seredad volvió y con gesto cansado la apartó. No serviria de nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó aquel día en su habitacion. Tocó el lado contrario de la cama y al no sentir al rubio se levantó asustada.

No había usado pijama, habia dormido con la misma ropa, por lo que tomó las pantuflas y decidió salir de la habitacion.

Con trizteza y un poco adormilada pensò que Naruto se habìa ido a una mision nuevamente.

"- Nunca podre… - se sintiò derrotada, por alguna razon sentìa que podìa perderlo si no podìa dar ese paso."

O quizas… era su impresión. Quizas era ella la que en realidad deseaba ser suya.

Entre un rubor pensativo y melancolico decidiò desvestirse y colocarse algo mas comodo.

Primero su vestido, seguido de su sosten y pronto bajò su ropa interior.

"- Hinata – escucho con horror la voz del rubio entrando de improvisto a la habitacion.

Ambos se quedaron estaticos, incredulos hasta que la joven hizo el sonido de un grito ahogado y busco la sabana para cubrirse.

"- yo-yo lo siento! – el rubio extendia sus brazos de un lado al otro, Hinata podìa ver sus mejillas rojas."

Notò como de pronto el rubio toco detrás de su cuello con incomodidad sin saber que mas decir.

Desviò su mirada y cerrò la puerta.

Hinata respiraba con agitacion. Era la primera vez que la veìa desnuda. Sintiò una especie de cosquilleo placentero al recordar que el rubio actuo casi con timidez.

Se mirò asi misma ¿le habra gustado lo que vio? Se preguntò.

Casados y actuando como adolescentes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Sinceramente hacìa mucho no escribia y es la primera vez que intento algo naruhina ya que despues de todos estos años al fin se hizo canon la pareja. El fic será corto. Espero que agrade a quien decida leerlo jeje._


End file.
